


Sombras

by Kalrathia



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalrathia/pseuds/Kalrathia
Summary: Judar sacaba lo peor de él. Era como veneno, como el rukh negro, contaminando, corrompiendo todo lo que tocaba.Judar se aseguraba de forma casi religiosa de no dejar ningún rincón de su cuerpo sin sus caricias y besos malditos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sofi me pidió JuJa para un tag de Twitter de escribir fics de tres líneas y se me fue la mano. A ti va dedicado, Sofi.

Judar sacaba lo peor de él. Era como veneno, como el  _ rukh  _ negro, contaminando, corrompiendo todo lo que tocaba. 

Judar se aseguraba de forma casi religiosa de no dejar ningún rincón de su cuerpo sin sus caricias y besos malditos.

Ja’far se dejaba.  _ Le  _ dejaba. Era más que probable que el magi pudiera matarlo si le daba un antojo —aunque él defendería cara su vida—, pero Judar jamás acudiría a su ventana por las noches si él no se lo permitiera. Si él no le estuviera esperando. 

Cuando Judar mordía, él mordía más fuerte. Sentía una oscura satisfacción al imaginar al magi, de vuelta con los suyos, buscando una justificación para las marcas que le dejaba en las noches en las que dejaban a un lado las armas y la magia para pelearse con labios y dientes. A pesar de ser de piel más clara, Ja’far siempre ganaba esa batalla, su cuerpo más incólume, y Judar siempre regresaba con la excusa de una revancha.

Porque aquellas eran las justificaciones del magi: una hipotética competición en la que ambos sabían de antemano quién iba a ganar y el regusto de superioridad que le quedaba tras cada encuentro por creerse mancillando de alguna manera a uno de los ocho generales de Sindria.

Ja’far hacía tiempo que había abandonado la idea pueril de parapetarse detrás de una excusa. Sabía lo que era aquello. Igual que sabía lo que  _ no  _ era.

Judar era su reflejo en un espejo resquebrajado. Ja’far se veía a sí mismo, se  _ recordaba  _ en aquella curva cruel de su sonrisa, en aquella sed de violencia injustificada, en aquella mirada cargada de desprecio. Era todo lo que continuaría siendo si Sinbad no le hubiera arrancado de la oscuridad. Y nunca, sin importar lo que ocurriera, dejaría de estarle agradecido a Sin o dejaría de serle leal. Nunca dejaría de alegrarse de haber logrado alcanzar la luz.

Pero aquellas noches, con esas uñas pintadas de negro arañándole la espalda, esa boca despiadada besándole las cicatrices y esa voz, por una vez no burlona, susurrándole su nombre al oído… Aquellas noches las sombras volvían a llamar a su corazón.

Y él, durante unos instantes, respondía a su llamada.


End file.
